


Lesser Of Two Evils

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blackmail, Blood Drinking, Community: nekid_spike, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: Spike helps Riley quit his bite-habit. In his own way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for a challenge on nekid_spike

Riley’s not sure why he’s still surprised coming into his apartment around nine-thirty at night and finding a vampire inside. And not just any vampire, a bleached blond wearing a leather jacket, propping his boots on the sofa and using a small plate as an ashtray while he watches re-runs of “My So-Called Life”. 

It’s already happened twice this week. 

Riley walks past him, attempting to maintain as much dignity as possible, if only for a few minutes. He sets down his bags and starts putting away groceries. Never mind the fact he’s so distracted that he almost puts his gallon of milk in the pantry. He’s just correcting that mistake when he realizes that Spike is standing only a couple of feet away. 

Sure, he has better than average instincts because of his military training, but they will never even come close to the preternatural senses of a vampire.

“Forgot where the milk goes, soldier boy? Must have _other things_ on your mind”, Spike says, a dangerous laugh and bone-chilling smile to accompany his mocking tone. Riley doesn’t even have a chance to respond before that icy grin turns terrifying and Spike is saying that he’s happy to give Riley a few minutes to finish up his domestic tasks. As Spike heads back into the living room, Riley weighs the pros and cons. He can take his time in the kitchen and at least delay the inevitable for a bit, or he can just go ahead and let Spike have what he wants since he’ll get it eventually anyway. 

Using the small part of his brain that serves decision-making, Riley finishes up quickly and returns to the living room. Spike’s waiting patiently, having pressed the mute button for the television so they can’t hear what Jordan Catalano is saying to Angela.

Spike turns toward Riley, who’s just standing there as if he’s got no idea what he’s supposed to be doing. He hasn’t got to the point where he does what’s expected without being told. Spike can live with that for now. Boy’s used to taking orders, right?

“Come on now, Finn. Straighten up, stand at attention, you know how to do _that_ ”, Spike instructs. When he’s satisfied, he adds, “All right now, let’s see. Show me what you’ve got tonight.”

Riley closes his eyes and reaches behind himself to grab onto the top of his t-shirt, pulling it off over his head without opening his eyes. It’s clear to Spike from several feet away that all of Riley’s bite marks are in the healing stage. “Look at me, now”, Spike says, and Riley complies on auto-pilot. “Seems like you’re doing fine without it”, he adds. If Riley had let some vamp feed from him in another area, Spike would smell the blood (and the accompanying vamp) immediately. 

Pushing the coffee table away with one boot, Spike says. “Over here now, boy.” As he starts to undo his jeans and pull his cock out, he adds, “You are awfully pretty. I’d bite you in a hot second if _you and your little friends_ hadn’t made sure that wasn’t possible”, tapping on his temple to indicate his Initiative chip. “S’all right, though. This makes up for it a little bit.”

By now, Riley’s already on his knees between Spike’s legs. No point in waiting for instructions now, he thinks, as he leans forward to take Spike’s dick into his mouth. 

Spike grabs his hair and keeps him still, fucking into the boy’s mouth relentlessly. Riley’s tears are already flowing freely before he starts to choke when he feels that cock hit his throat. 

The chance of Riley just going to Buffy and confessing the whole thing becomes greater by the day. Spike could have told Buffy about the vamp bar and gotten his satisfaction in the knowledge that she would kick his ass to the curb immediately. Knowing he would eventually lose her was bad enough. To be _used_ this way pushes him over the edge and into tears quickly. 

But it’s clear that Spike thinks Riley deserves more than the humiliation of a breakup. Spike leans his head back and smiles, wondering how long he can get away with this.


End file.
